


Fake It Til You Make It

by deadgranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: Scorpius is fuming after an explosive prank from Albus, and he comes up with the perfect plan to get him back. Enlisting Rose as his partner in crime, they assume it'll be the greatest prank of the century to come out of the Weasley-Granger-Potter clan, but some things just don't go according to plan.





	Fake It Til You Make It

Rose was reading a novel on the sofa when Scorpius flooed into the room, eyes ablaze, hair askew and full of ashes. 

“Rose!” he bellowed, shaking the ashes from his hair indiscriminately onto the carpet. 

“Hi Scorp, what’s up?” Rose replied nonchalantly, carefully setting her bookmark in her novel before raising an eyebrow at him in greeting. 

“Albus, he, he, what, you’re not even going to ask me why I look like this?” Scorpius huffed, gesturing to his body. 

She dropped her gaze and saw that he was, in fact, in an odd state. “Why are you missing a sock and have a, no, uh, five holes in your shirt?” 

Scorpius, ever the dramatic, threw himself down on the sofa next to her. “Thank you for finally catching up with me. Albus did this, by the way, so you can yell at him for me the next time you see him.” 

Rose rolled her eyes and went to return to her book, but Scorpius put a hand in and shoved it to the sofa on her other side. She huffed in annoyance and folded her arms over her chest. “Okay, fine.” 

“I need you to listen to me very carefully, Rose. I want to get Albus back with a prank he will never be able to beat! And unfortunately the one I have devised is going to require you to play a very, very large role,” Scorpius said, playing with a chunk of her hair. 

“You know I don’t like doing that anymore, Scorp. It ruins the mature image my parents have of me, and it also means that at least one of three Potter-Weasleys is mad at me at any given time thereafter, so I would really prefer  _ not _ to get involved this time around, thank you,” she swatted his hand away from her hair. 

Scorpius inhaled deeply to calm himself down. “Okay, but you haven’t even heard what my idea is yet. Could you at least wait to pass judgement until I tell you what it is?” 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

His face lit up and he sprung off of the couch. “Okay so, you know how that because we’ve been living together for the past couple of years because it’s cheaper that way for both of us but everyone else thinks we’re dating?” At her nod, Scorpius continued. “Well, why don’t we take those assumptions one large step forward?” 

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Rose said, a sinking feeling pooling in her stomach. 

“What if, to surprise them all, we get fake engaged?” Scorpius did some jazz hands to accompany his blinding grin, clearly impressed with himself. 

“Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me?” 

He put on his biggest pout. “But Rose, I think both our parents would love this, and I’m not messing about with doing it either! I may have talked to a few friends of mine and they’re  _ totally _ willing to help out.”

Rose got up from the sofa tapped him angrily on the chest. “You know, my family actually liked you regardless of your last name when you befriended Albus first year after he got sorted into Slytherin. As soon as you visited over the holidays though they knew you’d be an endless source of trouble. This ridiculous idea of yours is just the cherry on top for my family never inviting you to another Weasley-Potter event again!”

Scorpius whined and held out his hands. “Come on, Rose, it’s not like your parents don’t know about that raging crush you had on me back in fifth year, and ever since we started living together, it’s not a difficult interpretation to make.” 

“I still don’t like the idea, it’s really disingenuous to me,” Rose replied. “And I am  _ still _ holding that grudge against you for telling my parents about that over the winter holidays fifth year!” 

“Oh, please, if you were still holding that grudge you never would have agreed to move in with me after Albus moved in his with girlfriend two years ago and I needed a roommate,” Scorpius said. 

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Scorpius. That doesn’t negate the fact that we definitely are not dating, so this would be extremely out of the blue, and quite frankly, alarming?” 

He sat down on the couch and said, “Okay how about if we modify temporarily then?” 

Rose narrowed her eyes. “How do you mean?” 

“We give them a month of a dating relationship between us, and  _ then _ we spring the engagement prank on them!” 

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled loudly. “Why I ever agreed to sign a lease with you after all the shit you made me do with you and Albus in Hogwarts escapes me.” 

Scorpius wiggled his eyebrows. “Because you love me.” 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’d actually love my parents to stop bothering me about finding someone to date now that Hugo’s been with Melissa for a few years now. And Albus has been a pain in the ass for me lately too,” she said. 

“So....” he trailed off, eyebrows raised. 

“Fuck it, I’m in,” Rose exclaimed. 

Scorpius punched the air. “Fuck yeah, Rose! Let’s get to work.” 

They high-fived and began planning the elaborate details needed to execute their biggest prank of all time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

At dinner that night, they were still bickering about how to describe their relationship and specific events to their families later when they announce their engagement to all of them. Rose had finally kicked Scorpius out to the table so she could focus on cooking rather than making sure he didn’t light himself on fire. 

“Okay so here’s what I’m thinking we tell them as far as proposal story goes since as they all know neither of us has ever been all that romantic--no, you know it’s true, Rose, don’t deny it--anyway, basically we just decided to get married one night after seeing one of those muggle musical shows you love,” Scorpius said. 

Rose turned and rolled her eyes at him. “Scorpius, that’s not a very good alibi considering we haven’t been to one of my  _ muggle musical shows _ in well over a month, and the next one I have tickets to go see isn’t happening for another month,  _ and  _ I’m seeing that one with Lily. So unless there’s a show in town right now that you know about that I don’t that we can go to this week, then that idea is out of the running.” 

Scorpius smirked at her and replied, “Would you be mad if I told you I scored two tickets to go see the West End production of Hadestown on Saturday night?” 

Her jaw literally dropped open, and she limply held the spoon over the pot she’d been stirring. 

“Shut the fuck up. Shut. the. FUCK. UP!” Rose squealed. “How the hell did you manage to do that?”

“You’ll never know,” he replied with a wink. “Come on now, hurry up with dinner oh-so-lovely-soon-to-be-fake-fiance-of-mine. I’m hungry and we have to go see the Scamander twins at their magical creature show thing in an hour and I don’t want to be late.”

“Fine fine fine, but I will find out soon enough how you managed to get tickets that sell out as soon as they go on sale!” Rose acquiesced, returning her attention to the simmering pot. 

She whirled back around to face him, almost hitting him with sauce from the spoon as she held it in her hand. “Wait, what about a ring? You’re a Malfoy after all. Don’t you guys have vaults of expensive pureblood jewelry to pass down when you want to get married or whatever?”

Scorpius waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it, Rose. Mum’s been siphoning things to me for  _ years _ , she’s got loads from the Greengrass vaults too let alone dad’s stuff from the Malfoy heirlooms, so I have plenty to choose from. I’ll surprise you with something on Saturday so your reaction seems genuine, yeah?” 

Rose nodded her head. “Yeah, that’ll work I guess. Just nothing  _ fucking _ green, you ridiculous Slytherin! I am a  _ Ravenclaw _ and green clashes horribly with my hair.” 

“Noted,” Scorpius chuckled, eyes twinkling as she finished cooking dinner. 

The rest of the workweek passed by quickly for both of them, and Rose was practically vibrating with excitement as soon as Saturday came. Scorpius woke up to her banging around in her closet in the next room over at seven thirty a.m. and groaned. He was only regretting his idea for this prank just a little bit, because he knew the long game would be worth it in the long run. 

When Rose came out of the bathroom ready for the show, Scorpius had to mask the awe he felt so she wouldn’t get any bad ideas. She looked great though, her navy dress and beige heels doing wonders for her figure. Rose smiled at him, and he gave her what was surely a dopey smile back. 

“Good job on not clashing horribly with me, Scorp,” she joked, nodding at his navy button down shirt and dark wash jeans. 

Scorpius shrugged, “What can I say, I’ve got impeccable taste in clothing, as you know.” 

Rose let out a tinkling laugh, making Scorpius’s heart skip a beat. “Well let’s get a move on then, I want to look at the merch before the show!”

He raised an arm and followed her out of their flat, flicking his wand to lock it behind him. Rose made sure to take a few photos with Scorpius by the stagedoor with all of the show art and the marquee to help with proving the substance of their relationship, and also because she was going to do it anyway. She giggled when Scorpius pressed a kiss to her cheek, snapping a photo as he did. Scorpius tried to be sneaky when he grabbed her hand to pull her into the theater, but she didn’t mind at all. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

At intermission Rose slid her phone out of her purse to check messages. Scorpius peeked at it, still not the best at using his phone for social media like Rose was able to. 

“Hey, should we post a picture of us later on social media? Or should we wait until after we tell your family?” Scorpius inquired. 

“Oh, well I can post one from before the show and then later we can post one about that other thing after our families are aware of the new development,” Rose said definitively, smiling at Scorpius. 

“Okay, that works for me. You’ll have to help me with a caption though, I’m still really bad at them,” Scorpius smirked, slinging his arm over her seat back. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Scorp. I swear, if Albus or I ever let you post something without our proofreading it first Merlin knows the shitstorm you’d cause,” Rose chuckled. 

The lights dimmed and music began playing again, signaling the beginning of Act II and preventing Scorpius from defending himself. Rose leaned into his side as the curtain came up, and he reveled in her closeness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

After the show finished to a standing ovation and tears from Rose, Scorpius rested his arm across her shoulders as they shuffled out of the theater with all the other attendees. She leaned into his side, snaking her arm around his waist. 

“That was an amazing show, wasn’t it Scorp? Wow, I’m so happy mum took me with her to see musicals over the holidays during Hogwarts. And I’m happy you’re so willing to go with me now, too,” Rose said, squeezing his side for emphasis. 

He looked down at her as they came to a standstill caused by a bottleneck at the doors to the theater. “I’m really enjoying the ones we’ve gone to lately, and this was no exception,” Scorpius admitted, smiling broadly at Rose. 

As they got into the main lobby, Scorpius squeezed her shoulder. “You ready for this thing?” 

Rose frowned. “What do you mean?” 

Scorpius smirked and waved at someone she couldn’t see -- curse his ridiculous height. “You know, the thing that we agreed upon doing for the most ultimate prank on Albus ever?” 

“Right, but what did you just wave at someone for?” Rose asked. 

“Because I’m a dramatic man, Rose, and this deserves to be a dramatic event, love,” Scorpius said tenderly. 

A person dressed in the uniform of the theater rushed up to them then, taking Scorpius’s phone out of his hand and hand signaling in another direction. 

“Attention in the lobby, quiet, please!” a voice came over the loudspeaker. The hubbub of the crowd died down as people heard the message. 

“Quiet please, thank you!” the voice said again before the loudspeaker went silent and the lights dimmed, leaving the lobby in semi-darkness. 

Music began playing over the loudspeaker, and the two stars of the show playing Orpheus and Eurydice, still in costume, entered the lobby with microphones. They started singing “All I’ve Ever Known,” walking towards Rose and Scorpius through the crowd. 

Rose was gripping Scorpius’s sleeve tightly, realization dawning on her. Tears brimmed in her eyes of their own accord. Scorpius gently disengaged her grip and took a step back from her. The crowd cleared away from them as Orpheus and Eurydice came to stand off to the side of Rose and Scorpius, still singing. Scorpius gazed into Rose’s eyes, holding her hands in his own. She saw the mischievous twinkle in his eye as he took a breath in. 

“Rose, I know that when we first met on the train to school, you hated me and I hated you. But, as we got older, and a little wiser,” he winked at her, “you’ve become my best friend, and that means you even beat out Albus for that top spot. I know that living together hasn’t always been easy but we’ve always managed to work through our issues, and I know you would despise living with anyone else.” 

The two actors finished the song then, but the music kept going in the background. They looked on as Scorpius reached into his pocket. Rose’s hands flew to her face, covering her mouth. Her tears were genuine, and she really didn’t want to unpack what that meant until much, much later. Scorpius pulled his hand out of his pocket, a small box in his hand. 

“All this is to ask you a very important question,” Scorpius knelt on the floor and looked up at her, opening the box in his hand. “Rose Granger-Weasley, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

Rose dropped her hands from her face and emphatically said, “Yes!” 

Scorpius grinned and rose, sliding the ring onto her fourth finger, wrapping his arms around her tighty. “You up for a kiss?” he whispered into her ear. 

He leaned back and got his answer, with her lips crashing into his, probably with more force than she’d originally intended. As they kissed, the crowd and actors cheered. They broke apart after a few seconds, eyes shining with mirth as they thanked the two actors for their participation and posed for photos with them. As Rose chatted with the actress who played Eurydice, he quietly spoke with the theater employee who filmed it to discourage them from posting the footage until they’d been able to share it with family. The employee nodded and gave him a number to call when he could. Scorpius walked back over to Rose, and with one last round of profuse thanks to the actors for being such good sports and willing to help him out, they exited the theater into the brisk London evening, smiles wide on their faces. 

When they got home to their flat, Rose immediately flung her shoes off and collapsed onto the couch, rubbing her toes. Scorpius sat down next to her, beckoning her to put her feet in his lab so he could do the work for her. She obliged gratefully. 

“Can I see the video, Scorp? I think I honestly blacked out for the first two minutes,” Rose said. 

“Sure, here you go,” he replied, unlocking his phone and handing it over. He resumed massaging her feet as they watched the video together, a small smile on his face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose spent more time than she cared to admit that night as she lay in bed admiring the ring Scorpius had given her. The stone in the middle was a modest blue topaz, with an elegant silver band encompassing it. As she held her hand out in front of her admiring it, she realized just how much she wanted it to be real. She quickly removed the ring and put it back in its box on her nightstand, refusing to think about those feelings. Scorpius would never actually want that with her, would he?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose was gripping Scorpius’s hand so tightly as they walked up the long drive to her parents’ home he felt like it was going to lose circulation entirely. This was the usual Weasley-Granger-Potter Sunday gathering once a month, but it took on a whole new meaning with the news they were about to drop on them. She’d cast a disillusionment charm on the ring on her finger that would dissolve when the word “engaged” was spoken. It was actually quite a stellar piece of magic, and Scorpius wished he could kiss her for being so brilliant. 

“Rose, it’s going to be fine,” Scorpius said gently. “Your mum loves me, and I’m certain that your dad has gotten over the fact that I’m Malfoy in the last thirteen years he’s known me. Also, you’re kind of crushing my hand and I’d like it to survive tonight, thanks.” 

“Oh, sorry, Scorp!” Rose released his hand, apologetic. “I just feel like they’re going to see right through me! You know how my mum is. This is going to be terrible, Scorp!” 

Scorpius stopped walking and pulled her wrist to make her face him. “Hey, hey, hey, Rosie, hold up.” 

He looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek with his hand. “It’s going to be fine, alright? We can tell me it’s all an elaborate joke after we get their reactions on video, okay? I promise it’ll work out and they’ll be none the wiser.” 

She still looked worried, so Scorpius pulled her into a tight hug. “Come on, everyone’s waiting inside. Let’s go blow Albus’s mind!” 

Rose let out a single laugh, but squeezed him back before he released her from the hug. “I honestly forgot how bad the prank Albus played on you was until the other day. Let’s do it,” she smiled. 

They linked hands again and finished the long walk to the front door, Rose knocking loudly on it. Hermione opened the door and smiled broadly at her daughter. 

“Hi Rosie, Scorpius! Come in, everyone’s already here. Your mother was able to make it out too, Scorpius,” she greeted them, giving both a hug as they stepped inside. 

Scorpius’s stomach dropped like a brick. He hadn’t expected his mother to be here, but he supposed that because she was good friends with Ginny now it wasn’t entirely unexpected for her presence today. Taking a deep breath in, he rested a hand on the small of Rose’s back and followed her into the sitting room to greet the rest of their families. 

A cheer rang out as they walked through the doorway to the sitting room from everyone. The whole Potter-Weasley clan was there, and Hugo was talking animatedly with Ginny about the latest update for the professional Quidditch recruitment season. Even Charlie had come back from Romania the previous week to celebrate his birthday with the Weasleys, so he was there too. Rose immediately got pulled into a suffocating hug by Molly, her mothering tendencies still so strong all these years later. Jeers from across the room saw Scorpius sidle away to the corner where Albus and James were sitting to avoid his mother after giving Rose a quick, hidden squeeze of the hand. 

Astoria Malfoy was chatting with Audrey, Percy’s wife as Rose approached her. 

“Hi Aunt Audrey and Mrs. Malfoy! I’m so glad you could make it,” Rose said cheerfully. 

“Please, call me Astoria like I’ve told you to hundreds of times. Yes, I am glad as well. Scorpius has been waxing on about these gatherings for years now,” Astoria replied. “It seemed prudent to be here also as I have some questions for your uncle Bill about his work in Austria last month.” 

“That’s Scorp for ya, I guess. Uncle Bill lowkey likes Scorpius more than Albus or James, but don’t tell him I said that or it’ll go straight to his head,” Rose joked, her nerves finally haven gotten to her. “Aunt Audrey, things going well at the Ministry?”

Audrey chuckled at the double meaning behind Rose’s words. “Yes, yes, Percy has thankfully been keeping decent work hours now that the new Floo regulations have been implemented. Molly’s actually considering an internship with your mother’s department, you know.” 

“Oh, she’s been messaging me about it for the last three weeks, I almost feel like she knows more about my mother’s career than I do!” Rose answered. 

The three of them laughed at that. Conversation was interrupted by the loud voice of Hermione Granger-Weasley shouting that dinner was ready. Rose scrambled to the kitchen, knowing she’d not get her favorite rolls if any of the men in her family got there first. Luckily, she was seated next to Scorpius so they could talk quietly without fear of being overheard. 

“How are we going to bloody announce it, Scorpius? Why didn’t we come up with a plan for this?” Rose whispered anxiously as he shoved a whole roll into his mouth. 

“It’ll be fine, I have an idea,” he mumbled through the bread. 

“Are you going to fu-freaking tell me or not?” she stopped herself from swearing at her mother’s eye from across the table. 

Scorpius swallowed and dabbed at his mouth with his napkin, his manners still impeccable after so many years of upbringing in the Malfoy household. “I believe there’s to be a demonstration from your Uncle George in the garden later tonight, so perhaps after that we can announce it. Sound good?” 

“I guess,” Rose said, jumping when his hand patted her thigh comfortingly. 

“Hey, it’s going to be great, okay? You wouldn’t have agreed to all this if you didn’t love me anyway,” he teased. 

Rose rolled her eyes, “Eat your potatoes, Scorp, or my mother will have an absolute fit.” 

He let go of her thigh and started eating his potatoes like he was told; the wrath of Hermione Granger after someone didn’t like her food was an experience he’d rather not go through again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

George’s demonstration turned out to simply be a new batch of fireworks and other sparkler products for the joke shop. The silencing charm integrated into the physical part of the fireworks was ingenious on his part, and they all enjoyed the light show without being deafened at the same time. Everyone clapped for the theatrics, George bowing low with a huge grin on his face. 

Scorpius stood up from his spot next to Rose near the back of the family as the clapping died down, and Rose’s stomach dropped.  _ Shit shit shit shit shit _ , she thought as he pulled her up next to him. 

“Oi, Scorpius, Rosie, where do you bloody think you’re going?” Albus asked, clearly unaware that Scorpius hadn’t moved an inch after standing.

Rose gripped his left hand tightly with her right behind their backs. Her eyes flitted between everyone as they all turned to look at the pair, confusion on their faces. 

“We’re not leaving, Albus,” Rose said. 

“Actually, we’ve got something to tell all of you,” Scorpius said, squeezing Rose’s hand. He locked eyes with Rose before continuing, needing that assurance from her. 

“As you know, Rose graciously accepted me as her flatmate a while back, probably to her detriment if I’m being honest,” Rose elbowed him in the side, cutting him off momentarily. “Anyway, well, it’s been a great few years living with her and we decided it was time to make a change to our partnership.” 

Rose raised her left arm from her side and held up her hand, palm facing inward. “We’re engaged!” she exclaimed. The disillusionment charm lifted to reveal the sparkling ring secured on her ring finger. 

A beat of silence, and then a cacophony of noise erupted. “Finally! Bloody finally!” Albus screeched. 

Silver and gold flickered throughout the air between people. “Called it, Harry!” Charlie said as Harry handed him a galleon. 

“Congratulations, Rosie. I knew it was only a matter of time,” Hermione said, wrapping her in a hug. 

She escaped from her mother’s grasp after a moment. “Wait, wait, why are none of you acting surprised?” 

“Because we’ve seen this coming for  _ years _ , darling,” Ginny explained. 

Both Scorpius and Rose were flabbergasted. They looked at each other, at a loss for words.  _ How had they not seen it coming that their families would have seen this kind of thing coming? Were they that far up their own asses? _

Scorpius opened and closed his mouth stupidly a few times, still unsure of what to say. Rose hit him on the arm. 

“Ow, that bloody hurt, Rosie,” he whined, rubbing it. 

“So what, Scorp. We’ve clearly got a bigger problem on our hands,” Rose replied, nervously twisting the ring on her finger around and around. “Now how the hell are we going to explain this is all an elaborate way of getting back at Albus for nearly blowing you up?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two weeks later they were at the Burrow celebrating Arthur’s birthday. Rose tugged Scorpius aside while the cake was being cut. 

“Okay, Scorp, it’s been two weeks and they still won’t bloody stop congratulating me. We need to tell them! And don’t you dare say that it was my idea!” Rose whispered angrily.

“Fine, fine, I’ll take care of it,” Scorpius said. 

He stepped away from her and shouted, “Oi!” 

Everyone’s heads turned back towards the pair of them. Rose’s mother was looking at him disapprovingly, knowing his dramatics were about to make an appearance. Scorpius cleared his throat. “Wow, that, uh, worked better than I thought it would.Hey, Albus, mate, come over here for a second, will you?”

Albus had skepticism written all over his face, but he walked over to Scorpius anyway after some beckoning hand motions from Rose. Arthur kept eating his cake, either choosing to tune them out or just not caring either way.

“Now, what the rest of you may or may not know, is that Albus here played the most outlandish, explosive prank on me last month. He nearly blew me up, if you must know, so I really wanted to get back at him for such an egregious event,” Scorpius said, clapping Albus rather hard on the shoulder and making him wince. “Because of the scale of that prank, I knew I had to go bigger to get him back for nearly killing me, but I didn’t want to do something just like he did. I’m not above artistic licensing, but blowing him up would just be childish and petty of me to do. Then I had the bright idea to involve his favorite cousin Rose-- no offence, Hugo, Molly, Lucy--because she’d helped me out in the past with pranks on Albus and general shenanigans, so it’d be hilarious. Long story short I came up with the brilliant idea for Rosie and I to get  _ fake _ engaged to fool all of you  _ and _ Albus!”

His exclamation was met with silence. Scorpius’s hands were still hanging in the air from his gesturing, his mind not yet processing the silence. 

“Surprise,” Rose added awkwardly. 

“Yeah, sure, mate. You totally didn’t get fake engaged to Rose, you’re bloody in love with her you idiot!” Albus laughed. 

Rose turned crimson, already knowing her cousin was going to crush her. “And you, Rose, you told me the only reason you agreed to let Scorpius live with you instead of me is because you figured we’d burn the place down, which is also utter shit, because you’ve been in love with him for ages too.” 

Albus turned back to the rest of the family. “This is stupid, right? You all agree with me?” 

“Hear, hear!” Arthur cheered, clearly not having listened to a single world his grandchildren had said, a bit of frosting stuck to his nose. 

Rose couldn’t take the pressure of everyone staring at her in disbelief of their explanation anymore and ran out of the Burrow into the back garden, tears pricking at her eyes. Albus’s words made her feelings come bubbling to the surface in only thirty seconds after she spent three years of tamping them down. 

“Rose, wait up!” Scorpius called out, running after her. He caught up to her easily, his long legs coming in handy. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, it’s okay, Rose, it’s okay,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve, pulling away from him. “No it’s not, Scorpius,” her eyes flashed. 

He held up his hands. “I’m not following.” 

“Albus! Bloody Albus!” she exclaimed, slapping her hand on her leg. “He knows that the real reason I wanted you to live with me and not him was because I still had a bloody crush on you! You were just too thick to see it and I’ve spent all this time trying to forget about it and bloody move on with my life. But you make it a fucking challenge, being the way you are with your dramatics and fluffy hair and drawing me into your antics with Albus all the time.”

Scorpius stared at her with his mouth wide open for what felt like an eternity. Rose nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other. 

“Merlin, please say  _ something _ , Scorpius!” 

He snapped out of his reverie and surged forward, cupping her face with his hands. The kiss was short but intense, and Rose’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. 

When they broke apart Scorpius was breathing heavily, eyes wide and locked onto hers. 

“Does that count as something?” he grinned. 

Rose didn’t say anything back, just fisted her hand in his shirt to pull him back to her and kissed him passionately. 

Albus caught the whole thing on video and played it at their *actual* wedding two years later. 


End file.
